Her Oc Universe
by VioletAssassin1124
Summary: As my oc universe grows larger, there is a place where all these characters get to be together.


Author's Note: To whoever that reads this fanfic (more like a universe made of a bunch of oc universes colliding,) this is my first time writing, well typing so openly so I hope it comes out ok. By the way, there will be a lot of references to fanfics I've read, like "Just Another Stone" steven universe. Also, Charoite is my character but every other gem besides her and her dog either belongs to Cartoon Network, my friends' gems, or Faith's. Anyway, enough chatting, time for the first 4th wall breaks in my account (because this is my 1st time,) and enjoy!

Darkness, this is the first thing I saw as I slowly sink to the depths of the water. As I sank deeper, I saw a light glowing above me. That's when I realized that it was the MOON.

Uknown Voice: WHAT! THIS IS NOT THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS JACK! This is a fanfic! This is not the film! Jack Frost: What was I supposed to do CHAROITE!? What should I do here anyway?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL ME ANYWAY! You're the one giving me the COLD SHOULDER! (And I was the one supposed to do that. )

Sans: hehe, well you actually did the pun this time. That definitely had a skeleTON of work put into it!

Charoite: Well I still don't know why you're here besides the fact our creator is making an Undertale fanfic. WHERE IS THIS NEW CHARACTER ANYWAY!?

Amy: Right here!

Charoite: Hi Amy! Anyway, sorry readers, I told ya guys that it would be on Dec. 23, but…

Sans: She simply got lazy.

Charoite: Well, yeah. Anyway, this apparently happened on Dec. 26. So, just seemingly time travel to back then.

TIME TRAVEL _(Charoite: Well, not really. Anyway, slanted words mean this is what the character is thinking if you don't remember what I said in the 'When One Door Closes, Another Opens' fanfic, or you just didn't read it.)_

VioletAssassin: Ok, so basically, my universe is just a universe in the fanfiction universe, creating a multiverse. Anyway, each dimension of my universe is interconnected with every other universe, mostly effective for my own dimensions. For example, my Undertale dimension, and my soon to be Creepypasta Town Dimension.

Anyway, it's a beautiful night in Dream Street, and people are crowding in the abnormally large café, 'The Game Hub: Fanfic Edition'. Yep, that is literally the name of it. Anyway, the café was as big as Earth, but the planet itself here in infinite, just like Minecraft all over again. Yep, Herobrine is there with my Minecraft oc Violets. The Game Hub is like an internet café, but with every recipe, with every game, and every gaming or entertainment device. It has an infinite theater room, because tons of people come here, for some reason, everyone can see far things here making it look like you're in front of the stage, when you're literally millions of kilometers away from it. Anyway, millions of people from games and shows and whatnot came. There are Warcraft characters, Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Undertale, SCPs, Creepypastas like the Smiling Owl, Ib characters, Minecraft, and a whole fishload more than that. Most of my ocs have pairings, for example, my minecraft oc Violets is with Herobrine, Amy from Undertale with Flowey, my creepypast ocs Burning Mary and The Pledge Keeper are with BEN and Eyeless Jack. The people went to their respected seats as they waited for the rest to come. Eventually, everyone did and as soon as the last person came, a small violet portal came out of nowhere on the stage and Charoite and her firey dog Charcoal came through it.

Charoite: Welcome everyone to the first annual year starting celebration! My dear fellow readers and writers, are you saying during this time its Dec 26 2015 and we're starting a new year already? Well it's more like a preparation for it. So we welcome the New Year with open arms, even though you are reading this past the said date. Anyway, I know that you guys just might know I'm the 4th wall breaking mascot, but the character who started it all was none other than the Monsters Inc ocs. Give it up for, Randall Boggs the canon character, Emily Boggs, Violeta Boggs, and Kevin Boggs!

Everyone cheered as the quartet uncamouflaged onto the stage, shortly camouflaging back.

Charoite: Anyway, it's been a good year of 2015, but we should move on towards the future. So, what are we waiting for? Let's all eat and welcome the new year of 2016!

The crowd cheered and afterwards, food suddenly popped up in front of the guests, each one is the favorite of the character. As fireworks fired at the Hogwarts like ceiling, a new year silently waits in the present.

TIMESKIP TO NOW _(Charoite: Not really, I don't think it is a timeskip, but let's just say it is one.)_

Sans: whelp, you're clearly working yourself… down to the bone!

Flowey: "REALLY SANS!?" the flower practically screamed, although they were trying to hold in a chuckle. The flower let a small smile and a chuckle slip through though, "Heh."

Sans: "heh, told ya buddy." He smiled sincerely.

Flowey responded with a small sincere smile as well.

Charoite: Anyway, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! See ya!

 _Charoite: I know there are a lot of characters here you don't know, but don't worry, I'll make the stories later, See ya!_


End file.
